The invention relates to a medicament dispensing device and system. In particular, the invention relates to a system having multiple containers capable of dispensing multiple medicaments. A center dispensing mechanism then actuates the containers release tray based on prescribed computer controlled settings.
Many patients are required to take different combinations and amounts of medicaments at different times throughout the day. Compliance with such complicated dosage regimens is often challenging, and failure to follow the regimen can have significant adverse effects on the patient.
This is especially the case with elderly patients, or others that may suffer from impaired mental capacity, judgment, or memory—whether that is a short term condition brought on by the condition being treated or a long term chronic situation. The complicated regiment can be difficult for anyone to follow and a particular challenge for those with the limitations set forth above.
As a result, an improved apparatus and system for the delivery of medicaments is needed.